


teacher love

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: hi i love them, they're underrated! they're both teacher's at the same school, prompt: or the cool married teachers that talk about eachother and everyone loves and like one of them comes late to class and is like "sorry i'm late guys mx [partner] is really sick and i wanted to make sure everything is alright. and the students spend 5 minutes fussing over the other teacher and asking questions about their wellbeing "ARE THEY DYING" "no joey they've just caught a cold" TW: Mentions of throwing up, being ill.also hi! this is from my wattpad account and i thought this would be a nice first post on here!
Relationships: Blair St. Clair/The Vixen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	teacher love

Blair was late. Her wife, Lexi Vixen was ill. Somehow she'd caught a sick bug overnight and she wasn't even able to get out of bed. The pair had been up since 5am, when Vixen has woken up feeling hotter than normal and had thrown up a few minutes after. This had lead to panic over every possible condition under the Sun, google searches and eventually messaging Dela, who was actually qualified to give medical advice and told Lexi to stay off work for the rest of the week. 

"Sweetheart are you sure it's okay for me to go into work? I should really be staying here and looking after you." Blair called upstairs, grabbing her keys and bag off the kitchen counter. It was half 8 and it took at least 40 minutes to get to school, with her first class starting at 9. 

"It's okay honestly, I'll call Trinity if I need anything." She yelled back, "Just go, you'll be late." 

"Okay, love you." Blair unlocked the door, running out towards her car, stuffing her work in the boot and getting in the front, buckling her belt before driving off. There was heavy traffic, which made her even later. By the time she'd gotten into the school building, it was 9:20, so the lesson had most definitely started already. The building was silent and she quickly headed to the principal's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ms DuJour's voice called. Rustling of papers could be heard as Blair walked in. "Oh Miss Clair! Where have you been? We've had to get Zamo to teach your English class, Mrs Heart to teacher Vixen's Drama class." 

"I'm so sorry, Lexi was throwing up earlier so I had to be there to make sure she's okay, then I got stuck in traffic and I got here late." She babbled on, face becoming flushed.

"Hey! It's okay, I promise. Just let us know beforehand next time, okay?" Her boss spoke smoothly and calmingly, sliding a folder across the desk. "This came in, it's about Pearl, the one in your tutor and English." 

"Thank you so much." Blair smiled slightly, taking the folder and walking out to her classroom. There was a humongous amount of noise coming from her room and as she walked in everyone fell silent. Miss Zamo, one of the Language teachers, was stood at the front. There were books sprawled around the room, students out of their chairs. Blair cleared her throat and stared right at Miss Zamo. "Thank you for covering, you can leave now."

"No problem Blairy." Katya chirped, walking out and patting the smaller teacher on the shoulder. "Oh and Pearl is okay today, she's been with that Chachki girl." She walked out, a random roll of toilet paper following behind her.

"Right then...Sorry I'm late guys, Miss Vixen is really sick and I wanted to make sure everything is alright-" Before she could finish her sentence the students started shouting, asking if she would be okay.

"Oh my god will she be okay?" Shuga shouted, a look of panic on her face.

"IS SHE DYING?" Adore yelled, jumping out of her seat. "CAN I ORGANISE THE FUNERAL?"

"Adore it's just a bug, she isn't going to die." Blair sighed as the door opened yet again and Manila slipped in. "Manila why are you so late?!" 

"Sorry, Latrice wanted help with her homework." She drawled, sitting down. "Anyway who's dying?"


End file.
